Don't Slight Shinigami
by kcgal
Summary: Sex, drugs and violence! The gundam boys live in a Sank ruled by gangs who answer to a law of their own. Heero runs one of these gangs, and has a little play-thing called Duo, who has a few suprises of his own up his sleeve. 1x2
1. Lessons on Touching Other People’s Prope

Don't Slight Shinigami  
By KCgal 

Disclaimer: If the boys were mine, do you think Relena would lived a happy life instead of dying horribly on her first appearance in the series? Hmm? ;)  
Warnings: Ooooh. A whole bunch of fun stuff in this one! It ~should~ be NC-17, but seeing as the lemons are forbidden territory here, you're going to have to go read them elsewhere. Lesse, AU, major potty-mouths, death (minor chars only), drug use, guns, guts, lemon (AN: further warning that this is my first ever lemon, so it may be a bit um?). I think that's it! Lol  
Pairings: 1x2, slight 3+4  
Authors Note: There are lemons in this story – but if you want to read them, you'll have to visit this story at another location (But please take the time to review!):  
Media Miner -   
Sweetly Sour – 

This is a re-posting, as the story was nixed from the FF.net datbase because of the rating. I've gone through the previously posted chapters and fixed them up a bit, and there is a new interlude following chapter 1. The final chapter has also been added. Thanks to everyone for your support and great patience!

**_1: Lessons on Touching Other People's Property._**

*slap* The hand came down against the tightly denim-clad backside of the young boy walking past. Suddenly the hands' owner was aware of a low growl and then the ground seemed to rise up to meet him. Knowing from past experience, the man wisely waited until he heard footsteps fade before moving. 

Christ Henri, how many times? You know better then to touch Heero's pet. Lilac said, bending over to help the large man to his feet. Henri scowled, nursing the side of his face where he could feel a bruise coming on. 

Ah dinna think he was about. He grumbled. Lilac rolled her eyes and went back to the boxes they were currently ment to be checking. Blowing irritably at her short, bright pink hair, she marked down the box numbers. Beside her, Henri finally pulled himself together enough to join her. They worked silently for some time, before their inventory was finished and the neat sheets were filled with the required information. With no other task assigned to them, the two settled back comfortably around a decent sized circular table, cracking open a couple of beers and talking amicably. Presently, one of the small metal doors on the side of the warehouse banged open, and two figures came in. Both were wiry and most obviously male, one significantly taller then the other. The taller one had chestnut coloured hair which swept over his face in a gravity defying bang that left only one bright green eye visible. He wore a dark navy turtleneck and baggy jeans, with heavy black boots which clunked against the concrete floor. His companion was oriental in origin, with his dark hair pulled back into a severe ponytail and his intelligent, obsidian-coloured eyes swiftly running through the large room for anything out of place. An open vest was slung haphazardly over his torso, showing of the large dragon tattoo sprawling over the left side of his chest. A similar set of jeans to the other sat on his hips – however looking much worse for wear with many rips and holes adorning them. The metal caps on his boots glinted in the none-too-bright lighting, as did the numerous earrings in his left ear. The two sat themselves down at the table and Wufei raised a dark eyebrow at the red mark on Herni's face.

Where's Heero?

Where else? Lilac snorted, her eyes moving up the stairs to the office' room that Heero used in this particular warehouse.

You toy with trouble again Henri? Trowa commented, and Henri scowled.

Yeah, well. He shouldna be allow'd ta walk around lookin like tha'.  
He shouldn't be allowed around here period. He's a fuckin' useless nuisance. Wufei growled.

Not that again WuFei. Give it up already. You know as well as anyone else that he's not going anywhere. Sides, he's a sweet kid. Everyone likes him. Cept you that is – but you don't like anyone, so it's no surprise, is it? Lilac said teasingly, and got a glare for her efforts.

But we don't know _anything _about him. He could be a spy for Zechs or  
Oh come OFF it Wu! The Chinese man growled at the name, which, ironically, he had been christened by the same boy they were discussing. Hearing the noise, Lilac continued hurriedly, -Fei. He's too nice for that. And he'd never do anything to hurt Heero. He's just a pretty face guys. That, and a fucking lovely ass. She said with a sigh. Trowa and Henri kept out of the argument, which had been going since the boy had turned up amongst them two months ago.

I just there's something not right about that kid. Wufei humphed, sounding unconvincing to even himself. Finding nothing more to argue about, the martial artist sat back in his chair and frowned at the ceiling.

Not very far away, the subject of Wufei's pondering was currently being pushed against a handy wall, while Heero raked his teeth over the soft skin on his neck. One of Heero's hands was up behind the boy, buried in the impossibly long waterfall of hair which was rapidly falling out of a hasty pony-tail. His other hand was fastened around one side of the boy's denim clad ass, squeezing it hard. The boy moaned as Heero continued to lick and suck his way down his neck, leaving small red marks in his wake. A long, slim leg clad in ripped fish-nets and scuffed knee-high boots rose to wrap around Heero's body, pushing it's owner closer to him and grinding their crotches together, eliciting another moan from both. Suddenly the long-haired youth grabbed his partner and flipped them over, so that Heero was up against the wall. In the same movement, the boy slid to the floor so he was kneeling before Heero. He spared no time unzipping and pushing both Heero's trousers and boxers to the floor, giving him access to what he was looking for. Smiling wickedly up at Heero, amethyst eyes sparkling, he lent forward and kissed the end of Heero's cock. Heero groaned and both of his hands moving down to cup the boy's head, while the boy began to lick and tease down Heero's cock. He finally took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and then down it's length. Another deep groan from Heero prompted him to move closer and swallow down on Heero's cock, deep-throating him in one easy motion. Rolling his head up from looking down at the beautiful sight below him, Heero squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head heavily against the wall, feeling himself enveloped in the soft, warm mouth of his current pet. 

He'd found Duo walking around down by the docks, not far from their other warehouse, and, not unknown to indulge in the many prostitutes walking the streets, Heero had stopped to have a closer look. The boy was even more attractive up close then from a distance and although Heero had mistaken him for a girl at first because of the long hair, he was immediately taken by the boy's obvious good looks. The clothes that he wore (the same as he was in now) -the incredibly short black denim cut-offs, the too small black shirt and the odd expanses of tatty fishnets on not only his legs but his arms as well- showed off a firm but willowy body which practically screamed to be touched. And then there was the hair. Heero admitted to himself that the long, silky wave of chestnut hair that Duo sported down to his buttocks was one of the things that first caught his attention. However, it was Duo's bubbly personality and ability to draw people in and befriend them that seemed to slot him in so easily into Heero's gang. That, and Heero's increasing possessiveness of the boy, making him unwilling to let Duo go. Not that Duo had made any indication that he wanted to leave. 

Heero suddenly tensed up, Duo's enthusiastic ministrations finally paying off as he exploded into the boy's waiting mouth, crying out his name. Duo grinned up at Heero, licking his lips to divulge them of the rivulets of cum that had burst out of his mouth. He stayed kneeling on the floor while Heero composed himself and pulled his trousers back up. 

Get up. He ordered Duo, but not unkindly. The long-haired boy obligingly did so, allowing room for Heero to move away from the wall. Heero however grabbed Duo about the waist and crushed their bodies together. Observing Heero from the corner of his eyes, Duo wrapped his arms lazily around the other's body, resting his cheek against Heero's shoulder so that he could look up at him fully. Heero's hands wandered down over his body, making Duo shiver. 

You know, you don't have to be so hard on your guys I mean, you really slammed Herni a – Duo said softly, making sure it sounded a timid suggestion.

He shouldn't touch you. Heero cut him off, squeezing him tighter momentarily.

I'm used to it. He's not gunna do anything to me, it's just what guys like him do, y'know? I'm the outsider here. Which they both knew wasn't strictly true. Sure, he'd only been there a short time, and everyone knew he was only there as Heero's play-thing, but everyone in the group was genuinely fond of him – to a greater degree then Heero had ever been liked by his people. When Heero didn't respond to that, Duo kissed him gently on the side of the neck and spoke again. Wu-man and Trowa are back. Didn't you want to talk to them? He asked. Heero had noticed that Duo seemed to have a great sense of awareness of what was happening around him, and he wasn't wrong this time either. Listening carefully, Heero could faintly make out the sounds of Wufei's self-righteous sounding exclamations downstairs. Sighing, he let go of Duo, who stepped away, and went over to his desk. Casting a glance at it, he quickly spotted what he wanted and scooped up several sheets before heading out the door and down the stairs. Duo trailed after him, making sure to close the door of the office behind them. Bouncing down the stairs, he spotted the people around the table, and Heero joining them. A few more bounds, and he plopped himself down in a nearby chair, settling in to listen unobtrusively.

You counted the last batch in? Heero asked Henri curtly. The large man nodded, sliding the papers they had filled out over to the younger man.

Heero nodded after a brief glance over them. Calculating cobalt eyes turned to the Chinese man, who sat up a little straighter and looked Heero in the eye.

Trowa and I went back to Kimmin. Defiantly Zechs. He swiped a whole fucking load of coke. This is going too far Yuy – you know he's been itching to cut in on us. You are going to do something about this injustice I assume? He replied indignantly. Heero narrowed his eyes, obviously thinking.

When's our next arrival? He asked Trowa.

Came the short reply. Heero nodded.

Arms, isn't it? A nod. We go early. He'll show. Zechs has had enough warnings. It's time to put him back in his place. Inform the others. I want everyone there. Wufei nodded in ascent, obviously happy with the plan. 

All right boss! Gonna kick some Fang butt! Lilac crowed, pulling a gun from the back of her pants and caressing it lovingly. Heero abruptly stood up, shoving his seat violently back and angling a commanding glance towards Duo before turning and stalking from the warehouse. Duo scrambled out of his seat and after him, waving and smiling at the others as he did so.

Bai-bai Lilly, Henrox, Wu-man, T! He chirruped, receiving two smiles, a glare and a blank look in return. Hey Heero! Wait up! Duo called, trotting to catch Heero up. A loud bleep' echoed through the night, then Heero opened the door of a small dark green sports car, getting in and waiting impatiently for Duo to do the same. Christ, what's the big rush? The long-haired boy asked as he finally made it to the car. No sooner had he shut the door, the car was off down the road with a shriek of protest from the tires. They sat in silence for a while, before Duo began to fidget, playing idly with the ends of his hair. So you reckon Zechs will actually be dumb enough to turn up tomorrow? Even after you're more then likely to have figured out who took the other stuff by now? He finally asked, looking over at Heero, who was staring darkly at the road. Oh don't get all dark and grouchy Hee-chan! You're no fun like this. He pouted, giving Heero a mock scowl. I'm sure you'll get the blonde git good. For the next five minutes Duo happily chattered away, trying to cheer Heero up while they drove at high speeds towards Heero's flat. 

As Heero cut the engine and moved to get out of the car, Duo reached over at put a hand on his knee and pinned him with serious eyes. I'm serious Heero. Don't worry yourself needlessly all night. You're just doing what needs to be done. Heero considered him for a moment, then nodded, before sliding out of the car. Duo smiled and hopped out as well, bounding after the other boy into the lift. 

You'll be all right in your room tomorrow? Heero asked him as he inserted his key-card into the lift and pushed the button for the top level. The lift jolted slightly and began speeding upwards. 

Of course. You don't have to worry about me Hee-chan. Duo reassured, as Heero wrapped his arms possessively about the American's waist from behind and began nuzzling and biting at Duo's neck. Duo rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of Heero's lips on his neck. Just take care of yourself and come back to me in one piece. He near-whispered. Heero's hands were rapidly straying downwards, and one slid under the front of Duo's cut-offs, eliciting a moan from the boy. Just then the elevator dinged' and the lift stopped, its doors swinging open to reveal Heero's rather nice apartment. They managed to move forward out of the lift, Heero unzipping Duo's pants, while Duo unbuckled the fishnet bands around his arms. 

Heero span Duo around while pulling his shirt up over his head, then removing his own. Trailing his hands over the smooth contours of Duo's back, he ran his tongue up the side of the delicate boy's heart-shaped face, before lapping at the American's mouth until a deliciously soft pink tongue met his own. Long arms wrapped up and around his body, pushing them closer together – Duo somehow moulding himself onto the front of Heero in a way none of his other pets ever had been able to.

**And, horribly, I have to cut it here, because the rest is total lemon. If you'd like to read the entire chapter plz go to –  
Media Miner -   
Sweetly Sour – **

**Oh! But please review. :)**


	2. Interlude: Food Break

Don't Slight Shinigami  
By KCgal 

Disclaimer:Bandai, Sunrise, etc etc. These gorgeous boys are sadly the aforementioned property. Gah. Poo.  
Warnings: Ooooh. A whole bunch of fun stuff in this one! It ~should~ be NC-17, but seeing as the lemons are forbidden territory here, you're going to have to go read them elsewhere. Lesse, AU, major potty-mouths, death (minor chars only), drug use, guns, guts, lemon (AN: further warning that this is my first ever lemon, so it may be a bit um?). I think that's it! Lol  
Pairings: 1x2, slight 3+4  
Authors Note: There are lemons in this story – but if you want to read them, you'll have to visit this story at another location (But please take the time to review!):  
Media Miner -   
Sweetly Sour – 

**_Interlude: Food Break_**

Duo pulled on the cut-offs, but folded his arm bands and shirt onto the table. Wandering into the kitchen, he cleaned himself up a little before seeing what he could find for dinner. The faint sound of the shower starting up descended on his ears and a small smile flickered up onto his face. Rustling through the fridge and then the cupboard beside it, he finally pulled out a packet of spaghetti and a jar of sauce. He filled a saucepan up with the water and set it to boil, pottering about the room while he waited. After a few moments of randomly opening cupboards and draws, Duo triumphantly emerged with a pink lollypop. Cheerfully sticking it into his mouth, he dumped the packet of pasta into the water and absently stirred it a bit, concentrating more on the stick of pure artificial flavoured strawberry sugar he was sucking enthusiastically on. Peering into both pots, he nodded absently to himself, then bounced off down the hallway towards the bedroom, picking up his clothes along the way. Shuffling through the room, still sucking thoughtfully on his sugar-stick, he packed away the fishnets and dumped his shirt into the laundry basket. He had some idle thoughts about putting a load of washing through, as the basket was practically overflowing, but soon shrugged them off and headed back down the hall and into the living room. Here, he bent over the impressive sound system, and, after fiddling with it for some moments, hit upon something he liked and spun the volume dial upwards.

Heero heard from the shower the radio being turned on and a trance beat filled the air. A few minutes later he emerged from the shower, towelling himself off and slipping into a loose green tank top and black spandex shorts, his favourite outfit for lounging around home. He walked out of the bathroom, heading straight for the living room where he knew he'd find his beautiful lover. Sure enough, Duo was in the middle of the room and the music was swirling loudly around him. Heero stopped and lent against the doorframe, letting himself indulge in the ethereal-like form which had captured him. Duo's remarkable dancing ability was one of the reasons that Heero had kept him for so long. Usually his pets captured his attention for no more then a couple of weeks – people that were nice to fuck for a while, but soon began to grate on his nerves. In fact, most people got on his nerves very quickly. Duo had too in the beginning, and Heero had seriously contemplated sending the boy packing. But one look at the brunette had always stopped him – Duo was just too beautiful, too sensual and too sexy for his own good. Now he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching _his pet, nor could he imagine not having him around. It had gone beyond the sex it had always been before, and Heero struggled with the feelings inside of him. For now though, he was content to watch as Duo danced with himself in the middle of the dimly lit room. _

It was like he was in a world of his own when he danced, and Heero knew from experience that even when there was someone dancing beside him, they were never dancing _with him. Not even Heero. Oh, he'd wrap his body around Heero and move with him, but Heero could see that something wasn't there – something missing from the way Duo usually reacted with him. _

Heero growled softly to himself as he watched Duo run a seductive hand down the length of his body, unconsciously showing off to an audience he didn't know was there. A slow smile was curving over the heart-shaped face as his lithe body twisted to the beat. Heero felt himself harden again, and was only able to restrain himself a few moments more before approaching the beautiful boy – ready to claim him once again. Yes. There was definitely something different about Duo. 

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin when slim, strong arms slid over his hips and around his waist. Whenever he danced he would get so caught up in the beat and the movement that he became oblivious to anyone around him. His body relaxed as he identified Heero, and he allowed himself to fall back against the firm chest, pushing their bodies close together. He ground his ass down onto Heero's crotch easily, feeling the moan that started deep in his lover's chest and travelled upwards. His grin got larger, and he let his body take over while his mind wandered. 

He'd gone again. Heero could feel it. While Duo's body was rubbing tantalisingly against his own, Heero knew his mind had gone elsewhere. And Heero didn't like it. He didn't like the notion that Duo was thinking about someone else – it made the weird feelings twist in his stomach. Narrowing his eyes, Heero determined that he needed to fix the situation, and there was one sure way to get Duo's attention back on him. Leaning over, he took the boy's ear into his mouth, nibbling gently on it, while one hand that had been on his bare hips slid downwards, pressing down on the bulge there. Duo thrust forwards slightly, then back again, making Heero groan.

Growling softly, Heero forcefully spun the long-haired boy around, crushing their lips together briefly while grinding against his teasing body, hands holding him still so that he didn't squirm further. Somehow, they found themselves on the floor, Heero licking and sucking along Duo's shoulder, and then down over his chest to fasten onto a round nub. Gasping slightly, Duo arched into the touch, one hand buried in the messy mop of hair brushing over his torso. Using a leg, he caressed down one of Heero's muscle-packed calves. Suddenly, he pushed back against Heero's weight, tumbling over so that he was straddling Heero's chest. Running his hands up his lover's chest to cup his face, Duo lent down to nuzzle against Heero's cheek, and inhale the smell of his lover and of tomatoes. Frowning slightly, Duo's eyebrows came together in thought, and then the penny dropped. He sunk his head lower, nipping Heero's ear before pulling back slightly. 

Duo breathed huskily, only centimetres from Heero's ear, before jumping up and running out of the room. It took a full few seconds for Heero to digest what he'd said, before he was up and after Duo. The braided boy frantically swizzled all the knobs on the stove to try and save the food, only just managing to shut them off before Heero caught him, slinging him against the refrigerator and attacking his mouth. Heero pressed their lips together fervently, Duo immediately granting him access to its depth. His tongue lapped in and out of his lover's mouth, savouring the unique taste of Duo – sweet and tangy at the same time, with a hint of what tasted like strawberry. Pinning the boy to the fridge with his weight, Heero ran his hands down Duo's sides to cup his firm ass. Duo wiggled beneath him, rubbing their bodies together deliciously. A soft wet tongue gently licked over his lips while delicate hands spun circles lightly down his back. In response to Duo's gentle touches, Heero slowed down, taking more care with his movements. The two of them slid quietly down onto the floor, a mess of limbs and hair and hastily removed clothes. Their movements slowed further, their desperate heat-of-the-moment desires giving way to deeper emotions.

Suddenly, Heero propped himself up, pausing their languid exploration of each others bodies to gaze upon the boy that had captured him so completely. At some point, Duo's hair had been released from the pony-tail again, and was now spread out below them like some sort of aura. The almost too-pretty heart shaped face stared up at him while Duo's hand danced lightly over Heero's cheek. While Heero was looking down at his pet, something rushed through him. Right there, on the cold tiled floor of a kitchen, amongst the smell of tomatoes and sound of boiling water, Heero was fully hit with the emotion which had been growing in him for days, weeks now. An emotion that went far beyond the mutual physical attraction and bodily lust which he understood, and into the realms of the unknown, and, as Heero saw it, the downright scary. He might not be able to admit it to even himself yet, but now he _knew_, somewhere inside, that this time, this time, things were different.

He growled, his eyes narrowing as he gazed down at Duo. The large amethyst eyes blinked in confusion for a moment, before a small sincere smile quirked the edges of Duo's mouth.

He agreed. And with that simple admission, Heero went back to exploring Duo's body, kissing down the other boy's torso and then down one leg. Duo only watched as Heero ran fingers over his leg, caressing it ever so slowly while picking at the boot-laces with his other hand. Dropping his head back to the ground, he stared up at the white ceiling and the minute cracks only beginning to appear in the paint. 

**Again, the rest of the lemon is available at –  
Media Miner -   
Sweetly Sour – **

**Don't forget - review=pocky reward!**


	3. Lessons on Stealing

Don't Slight Shinigami  
By KCgal 

Disclaimer:Me KC, me no have mucho-money = me no own GW boys. Pooh.  
Warnings: See previous!  
Pairings: 1x2, slight 3+4  
Authors Note: There are lemons in this story – but if you want to read them, you'll have to visit this story at another location (But please take the time to review!):  
Media Miner -   
Sweetly Sour – 

**_2: Lessons on Stealing_**

The bang of the warehouse door and loud, angry voices disturbed Duo from listening to his disc-man in his small room next to the office upstairs. Obviously the gang was back from the pick-up and everything hadn't gone to plan. Deciding he better go downstairs and calm Heero down before he shot someone out of annoyance, he jumped up and hurried down the stairs, growing more and more puzzled when he could see everyone but Heero. All the others were there, standing around and largely yelling at each other, Wufei in the middle of it all.

What's going on? He asked, but nobody seemed to notice or care to answer him.

So what are we ment to fucking do?! Just wait and see what happens? Wufei was yelling.

We shouldn't have left in the first place! We should have gone after them! Someone yelled back.

How the fuck were we ment to do that? Fer crissakes, we can't just bloody fucking leaving him there! Someone to Duo's left added. 

So what do you suggest? Huh? Give me one fucking good idea! Wufei practically roared. Everyone dropped into silence, and Duo took this opportunity to pipe up.

What the hell happened? Wufei glared at him.

Just fuck off Duo, this doesn't involve you. Duo narrowed his eyes, getting a sneaking suspicion and a decidedly bad feeling about this. Quicker then Wufei's eyes could follow, he'd darted forward and grabbed the other by his neck and run him into the wall behind him. Squeezing ever so gently, and ever so threateningly, he glared up at Wufei, his eyes flashing in a way the Chinese man had never seen on the smaller boy.

Now. Again. What. Happened. Duo bit out, tone demanding compliance.

They knew we were coming. There were too many of them. Zechs must have hired some guns. They fucking took Heero. Now would you let go? We need to figure out what to do. Wufei answered, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

What _can we do? You saw how many they outnumbered us. We're not used to dealing with so many people. Lilac said from behind them._

Maybe we should leave it for a while and see what Zechs wants. Duo suddenly let go of Wufei and spun around to pin Lilac with a deadly glare. She took a step back in surprise at the intensity of the glare.

The fuck you will! He hissed. With quick, long strides, he went over to the other side of the room, to where the phone was. How many were there? He snapped out, his voice taking on an authority that only Heero among them used. 

About 25. Someone answered, out of reflex reaction to that tone.

Duo said, picking up the phone and punching in the numbers. Seconds later it was picked up on the other end. Hilde? Yeah, it's me. I need you over here – you know where this place is, right? Bring Cat, and a couple of the others – ones which wouldn't mind doing me a personal favour. There was a pause as Duo listened, while the people in the warehouse stared at Duo. Duo rolled his eyes at whatever was said, grinning down the phone. Fine then, whatever. Just bring a couple of them down. Oh, and could you grab my stuff? I'm so not going out in this getup. A short pause. Ok. Thanks babe. I'll see ya soon, k? Duo dropped the phone back into it's cradle and sat down at the table, swinging his legs up to rest on it's top. His eyes turned back to Wufei, who was standing there staring at him. So. Tell me you know where Zechs' pad is. 

What the fuck do you think your doing? And you've told someone outside the gang where this place is? I knew there was something seriously fucked up about you. Wufei said, eyes narrowing, debating on whether he should de-brain the long-haired up-start.

I'm doing what I have to. Seeing you guys can't seem to decide on shit all, I've decided for you. And I've told who I have to. No more, no less. They are no danger to you. Duo replied sagely, eyeing Wufei, serious for one of the first times since they'd met. Now. You can waste time figuring out if I'm gunna stick you one, or you can trust me, and get Heero out of that joint. Again, Zechs' pad is Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Over the other side of Brent. Someone piped up, seeming again to obey the authoritative tone, not caring who was using it. Wufei glared out at the people behind him, even for this vague answer. Duo went to speak again, but Wufei beat him to it.

Why should we tell you anything. As far as we know, you could be fucking working for Zechs. With that, the Chinese man pulled one of the guns sitting in the holsters on his hips and pointed it squarely at Duo. Duo's response to this was a heavy sigh.

Fine. If you want to be that way, see if I care. And that's they way they were standing when about 10 minutes later, a knock came to the door. Almost everyone spun around to the noises direction, unsure what to do. Sudden there was a flurry of movement from Duo's direction and 

they all turned to see him moving towards the door, Wufei's gun still pointed at him. Give it up Wu. You're not going to shoot me. The brunette told him, and walked purposefully over to the door. Opening it revealed a woman, with short black hair garbed in black jeans and a tank top who immediately hugged Duo. 

Oh it's good to see you again Shin! I am so more then ready to hand the reigns back to you! She exclaimed as Duo moved back to allow her into the warehouse. He grinned.

Well, see, now you know what kind of shit I have to go through. The next minute he was almost bowled over by another person, who practically flew at him. He exclaimed happily, hugging the small blonde person with vigor. 

The boy breathed, finally letting go. Behind him came three other men, all wearing long jackets and suspicious looks. 

Jesus-fucking-Christ Shin! What the fuck are you wearing?! The girl suddenly exclaimed, staring at Duo incredulously. He turned to face her and mock-glared.

Not a word Hilde. You better have brought my gear. He said, waggling a finger at her. She grinned and nodded, holding up a bag. Duo nodded and grabbed it.

Damn I wish I'd brought a camera! Cat pipped up, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Can you imagine the field day the guy's'd have with pics of Duo like this? 

He growled. I forbid any of you from saying _anything_ about this to _anyone_. **Ever. On pain of death. Duo glared around at them all before poking his tongue out childishly and turning to go head up the stairs to get changed. Wufei, I wouldn't recommend trying to shoot them. You'd most likely end up with a new breathing hole in your forehead. Play nice fellas, I'll be right back. He called down at them as he climbed the stairs. Many sets of eyes followed him up.**

Well aren't we a happy bunch of campers. Hilde commented, looking around at them all. Wufei glared at her.

Quiet onna. He snapped, and turned to Quatre. The little blonde blinked up at him with innocent eyes. You. Who are you? Wufei demanded.

Oh I beg your pardon! I'm Quatre, and that's Hilde, and they are Otto, Tyler and Keith. He smiled disarmingly at the Chinese man. Trowa looked on with curiosity, his eyes lingering on Quatre. 

What are you doing here then? Quatre shrugged.

Duo asked us to be here. For some sort of personal favour? I was under the impression that you'd know more about it then me. Wufei narrowed his eyes at this.

What relation do you have to that boy? Quatre's eyes widened.

The blonde bit his lip, his face a cross between amusement and shock. After a few moments, he continued. Well, we work for him. 

Who is _he then? A soft voice asked, and Quatre turned and looked upwards into a single emerald green eye. He sucked in sharp breath of air as he stared up at the tall boy before him._

He hasn't told you yet? Hilde asked with amusement, having positioned herself against the wall by the door.

Would we asked if he had? Lilac snapped at her. Hilde laughed.

Well, I think it'd be best for all of us if we let him do his own introductions. He likes to play his little games. She suggested.

Little _games?! Wufei exploded. We don't have time for _games_! As it is, I have no idea why we're here, listening to this prattle. *clunk* The sound of a heavy boot on the metal stairs echoed through the warehouse and everyone turned to the noises' direction._

You, or rather, we, are here *clunk* Another foot, down on the next step. because you need us. It was Duo, but looking markedly different from how Wufei, Trowa and the rest of Heero's gang was used to seeing him. He was wearing tight black leather pants, a black silk shirt which was only loosely buttoned and left much of his chest exposed, and a long full length leather duster. His hair, usually pulled back into a ponytail of some description, was now trailing down his back in a long braid, flicking as he moved like a predator's tail. He did not look at them, instead focusing on the twin guns in his hands, which he seemed to be checking over. He came the rest of the way down the stairs and tucked the guns away onto his hips. He looked up at them, his amethyst eyes sparking, and grinned maniacally. 

Alright, enough is enough. Duo, or whatever your name is, tell us what the fuck is going on, or we empty some bullets into you and your friends for target practice. Wufei demanded. Duo's grin just grew, and he walked over the table, sitting down casually in one of the chairs.

I'd invite you to try, but as you say, this is no time for games. He said. Otto, Tyler and Keith came to stand behind him, and Quatre perched himself of the arm of Duo's chair. Hilde remained by the door, keeping a careful eye on all the people around them. I shall answer your questions, Wu, but only because it suits me to. Wufei was about to bark something at this, but Duo held up a hand to stay him. My name is Duo, however very few know me as such. The more common name that I take is Shinigami. A couple of gasps came out from Heero's men. Wufei snorted.

I don't know what you take us for, boy, but wild lies won't get you anywhere. Duo raised his eyebrows.

I don't lie. I may run and hide, but I never lie. I am Shinigami, and these are some of my Scythes. He motioned around at the men behind him, and Hilde at the door.

You seriously want us to believe that your fucking Shinigami, the sharpest gun in Sanc, head man of the Scythes?! You, a pipsqueak kid who dresses and acts like a cheap rent-boy? Wufei almost yelled at him. Duo shrugged and nodded, while Hilde started to look slightly pissed off at the Chinese boy. Shaking his head, Wufei raised his gun again to shoot the long-haired boy, but hadn't even had time to aim before the gun span out of his hands with a loud ping' and went flying into the wall. He blinked, staring at his hand and then looking at Duo, who sat calmly, a gun resting on his thigh. 

Don't piss me off Wu. I like you, I don't want to have to kill you over something so stupid. Besides, as I see it, we have a man to rescue. Duo paused, shifting in his seat. The six of us should be more then enough to get Heero out. But, you two, nodding at both Trowa and Wufei. can come if you like. As long as there are no more death threats and you don't get in our way. He raised his eyebrows at them. Trowa was still looking at Quatre, and nodded somewhat absently. Duo grinned, storing that little piece of information away. Wufei was still eyeing him indignantly, but Duo ignored it. Well then gentlemen, shall we roll? He asked, rising from his seat. The three men who had been stationed behind his chair immediately fell in behind him, but Quatre was still sitting on the chair arm, looking up at the stationary Trowa. Rolling his eyes, Duo looked back at the two of them. C'mon Cat. I promise you can play with T soon as I get my _own_ toy back. He smirked at the blush rising across the blonde's face, waiting as the shorter boy scampered up to him. Trowa's eye followed him right up to Duo, as the violet eyed boy ruffled his hair and slung an arm around his shoulders. Without a further glance at anyone else, Duo strode from the warehouse, kicking the door open easily and stepping out into the cool night air. He stopped and took a measuring look around at the vehicles parked beside the building. Behind him, Hilde, Wufei, Trowa and the three other Scythes exited, a whole band of Wing members flooding out behind them and looking on in curiosity.

What do you say Cat? Which pretty girl shall we take tonight? He asked his shorter companion, using his free arm to gesture expansively at the options available. Quatre giggled and looked about. After a moment's consideration, he pointed.

That one. Duo clapped him on the back with a grin.

Right you are. I'd like the keys to that fine animal over there. He said jovially, however, the car keys were very quick in traveling to his fingers. He turned to Trowa and tossed him them. T-man, you chauffeur my little friend here, and take Keith and Tyler with you. Hilde babe, you're with me. Otto, you too. Wu, you're driving, and I think it's time you shared a little story with us. He raised an eyebrow at the Chinese man, who scowled fiercely, but lead the way to his own car. Duo pushed Quatre off after Trowa and jumped in the passenger's seat of the big black four-wheeled drive. Hilde and Otto hastily climbed in the back and Wufei sped out of the parking lot. As they passed Trowa, Duo gestured for Wufei to slow down, and he lent out the window. 

Oh, and T? You look after my bro, okay? If he's in any way harmed, I'm holdin' you personally responsible. Duo told him in a deceptively light tone of voice. Trowa however nodded his head solemnly and got into the drivers seat, starting up the engine and taking off after the fast-moving four-wheeled drive.

Don't mind Duo. He's a tad protective of me. Quatre said with a small, shy smile. Trowa cast a look over at him. 

Are you really his brother? Quatre could feel himself flush, and he ducked his head slightly.

Well, um, no, not strictly speaking. Trowa raised an eyebrow at him.

Duo adopted' him. Put in Keith from the backseat. Quatre smiled and nodded.

Yeah. Basically. I think of him like a brother anyway. I never had a brother, and Duo's always been really nice to me.

what happened to your real family? Trowa finally asked tentatively. He really didn't want to upset this pretty little angel, but he was intensely curious as how a seeming innocent like Quatre came to Duo and this lifestyle. Quatre bit his lip and considered his question for a moment. Just when Trowa was just about to apologize, the blonde boy began to talk.

Nothing's happened to them as I've heard it. I ran away from home. I was a part of a big family topside – 29 sisters and my father. Quatre started, but was interrupted by a snort from Tyler. Quatre turned around in his seat to poke his tongue out at the man, before resuming his story.

My.. my father was an idealistic man, and he put a lot of pressure on me to follow in his footsteps to take over his company. I wasn't particularly interested, but a lot of my sisters were. You see, I was the youngest, and a lot of them thought that they should inherit, not me. Some of them were nice, but a lot of them really didn't like me. It just seemed to get worse and worse, and they blamed me for all sorts of things. I kept feeling bad about myself, and eventually just packed up and ran away. Here Quatre paused again, seeming to compose himself. Nobody else said anything as they sped along the dark roads after the ghostly car in front of them. After a few moments, Quatre continued.

I was unbearably stupid. I had no street knowledge, was used to a nice topside life with everything provided for me. It didn't take long for me to get in deep. These guys picked me up. I've no doubt now what they intended for me, but back then – back then I didn't have a clue. I can't believe I was so naïve! The small boy exclaimed.

You know ya couldn't have known Cat Keith reassured him. Trowa was grateful, because he had no idea how to handle the beautiful boy's confession. 

You don't have to tell me, if you'd rather not. Trowa said uncomfortably. Quatre shook his head.

No. Nothing happened anyway. Duo managed to get me before they could try. He exchanged me for nullifying some debt they owed the Scythes. He and the others have looked after me ever since, something I'll eternally be indebted to them for. 

As if Cat! You do more then your fair share. This boy here is a wiz-kid with numbers. Keith said, leaning forward and clapping Quatre on the shoulder. Quatre blushed again, and Trowa let a small smile curve over his lips.

It's the least I can do. The blonde said in an embarrassed tone. Keith and Tyler laughed good naturally and began chatting about things Duo and Quatre had done – all the while being careful not to give too much away about their group, or their leader. Trowa listen raptly, amazed at the regard these two older men had for the young man. It was amazing that they felt so loyal to him, and Trowa began to wonder how Duo had become their leader. Before he could delve too much into that, Wufei's car turned abruptly into a narrow street before them and Trowa realized they had arrived at the main base of the Fangs and of Zech Marquise.

Muwah! The last bit was my 3+4 bit. Lol. I had liked the idea of Duo taking in Quat, and I wanted to stick it in somewhere, hope ya don't mind!


	4. Lessons on Asskicking

Don't Slight Shinigami  
By KCgal 

Disclaimer:I own GW! *mwahahah* But wait Duo-baby and Hee-chan aren't together in the serieshhmmm. *rethinks* Ok, maybe I don't.  
Warnings:All previous plus. Drum roll please! Relena bashing! (It's not toooo bad though. Gomen to anyone who likes her. I really dunno why I don't... but I don't, and this is my fic, so - ug. I'll shuddup now.)  
Pairings: 1x2, slight 3+4  
Authors Note: There are lemons in this story – but if you want to read them, you'll have to visit this story at another location (But please take the time to review!):  
Media Miner -   
Sweetly Sour – 

**_3: Lessons on Ass-kicking_** **__**

This it? Duo asked the Chinese boy behind the wheel as the cars crunched to a stop, looking dubiously out at the shadowed building before them, obviously less then impressed. Wufei grunted affirmatively and Duo wrinkled his nose. Pleurgh. No taste I tell you He muttered to himself, patting his jacket absently, checking his clips, before popping the car door open and gracefully sliding out. Taking a few steps forward, he stared up at the building again, as if his gaze would suddenly transform it into something more to his liking. Everyone else piled out of the cars and Duo sighed resignedly, beginning to head towards the one obvious door in the building, ignoring the men he could see lurking in the shadows, watching them. No doubt Zechs would be well aware of their presence by now. He idly checked his guns as he walked, clicking the safeties off before holstering them again. Just in front of the door he stopped and waited for the others to catch up. 

T, Wu, don't even _think_ of twitching a finger until I do. Keep your cool and we'll get what we came for. Blind vengeance doesn't get anyone anywhere. Duo directed in a tone that brooked no objections. Wufei glared, but nodded in accidence, as did Trowa. With that, he turned and banged hard on the door, twice. Two sentries were hovering nearby looking somewhat worried and confused. They knew that these people shouldn't be there, and would have shot them on sight, but there was also something about them that made them realize that it wouldn't be to smart to insist on their leaving. The other sentry had already run off to tell Zechs about the visitors, and they decided to let their boss handle it, facing reprimand later if needs be. The door was opened by a brown-haired woman with glasses and a severe look.

Can I help you? She asked coldly. Duo smiled at her, and she seemed to blanch slightly at the look in his eyes and the fact that the smile seemed to be more menacing then the bulge under his shoulder and glint of silver at his hips.

I believe I have an appointment with Mister Merquise? Duo asked. 

I don't think he has any –

Tell him we're here for Yuy.

I'm sure I don't know who you're talking about. The woman answered, her eyes narrowing. Duo cocked an eyebrow.

Of course not. But I don't think we'll be leaving until we see him anyway. Behind Duo, Wufei was glaring daggers at the woman, fighting very hard with himself to not pull out his gun and just barge into the place. This bantering chit-chat was annoying the shit out of him. The Scythes however, seemed to be quite okay with it – like this was the way everything usually went. They were quietly scoping out the area around the house, and possible exits. This just pissed Wufei off further because they were being so laid back about it all. While he silently fumed, Duo and the woman continued to trade polite words, when suddenly someone else appeared in the doorway behind her. 

Thankyou Lady Une, I'll take it from here. The man said, shushing her to the side. He was tall with long blonde hair, and a pleasant looking face. Duo tilted his head to the side slightly in consideration.

Zechs Merquise I presume? The blonde man nodded.

And you would be? He asked in a politely curious tone. 

Here to collect Yuy.

And with no further ado, Zechs stepped back and invited Duo in with a nod his head. The room beyond was obviously a receiving foyer, and Duo identified the building as a dilapidated and half demolished mansion. Several bulky men lined the small room, and Duo surveyed them with no more then a raised eyebrow before stepping inside. The others followed him in, and Lady Une shut the door quietly and firmly behind them. Zechs sashayed forward, movements long and graceful – practically screaming aristocratic background. There was an interesting thought, Duo mulled to himself absently, before turning his attention back to the words Zechs was speaking.

I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to divest any weaponry that you may be carrying on you. For safety precautions only, I assure you. He said with a false smile. Duo just snorted.

Well, _I'm afraid that isn't possible nor acceptable. Zechs raised a meticulously arched eyebrow. Look, I give you my word that none of us'll do anything rash, as long as we are not provoked into doing so. And I can assure you, mister, that I keep my promises. _

You are a very odd man. Zechs said after some time considering the party, one person at a time. A slow smile spread over his face. I do believe I like you. Duo grinned back at him, and Quatre winced at seeing the two very predatory looks. After a moment, Zechs turned and walked from the room, Duo and the others following him.

The room they entered was quite large - oddly shaped in an L' design, and seemed originally to have been, at least in part, a study. A large wooden desk sat near one wall, with some cabinets and bookcases nearby. In the same area was a round table, also wood, with some tables lining the wall beside it. On the other side of the room were some couches and armchairs. There were several doors all around the room – one boarded up completely, and there was an old wooden stairwell leading up from one corner. 

Zechs walked over to the table, and gestured expansively for the group to seat themselves. Duo stepped forward and dragged out a chair, sitting himself comfortably in it and looking up at the blonde man. Wufei made movements to join him, but was halted by a strong grip on his shoulder. He turned to find himself face to face with Hilde, who shook her head slightly and pulled him back. Wufei looked back to find that Duo's three men had spread themselves out across the room, keeping a close eye on the Fang members who were also present. Wufei glared at Hilde, but finally nodded. Reassured that he wouldn't step out of place, Hilde moved back to a position against the wall, beside the door they had entered by. Trowa stood uneasily a little further back, not liking having to follow rules he was unfamiliar with. Wufei humphed' to himself and joined his comrade.

You have a proposition for me? Zechs asked nonchalantly, pouring himself a drink from one of the many decanters shelved around the table.

Well, actually, I don't. But I can make one up if'd make it easier for you. Duo replied with an easy grin. Zechs raised his eyebrows at the boy, debating whether to dismiss the kid or not. He certainly looked like a moron, but Zechs was sure he had seen the boy before. Racking his memory, he finally figured it out. And only just stopped himself from laughing out loud. As it was, a smile spread over his face. The boy was Yuy's whore! The pretty little pet that had been hanging off the Japanese boy's arm. Who did he think he was kidding? Why these other people were following him was another question that came to mind. Zechs knew Wufei was a powerful warrior, and there had to be some reason he'd lower himself to following a street rat.

Zechs was tempted to have them all killed on the spot, but the boy intrigued him. For one, he thought he could take a full gang on with only eight men. And then, he'd mentioned something about a proposition. And the boy _was beautiful. And no doubt a wonderful fuck. Maybe he'd humour the boy, and see if he couldn't persuade him that Heero was only a small fry, and that he himself had much to offer. _

By all means, inform me. Zechs purred, leaning forward at the desk to stare into the boys face. The other just raised a semi-amused eyebrow.

You have something of mine. I'd like it back.

Oh? What makes you think that I'd ever give it back?

Hows about this then. I'm a nice guy, so if you let him go now, I won't kill you. The boy said. Zechs couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He could hear the snickers of some of his men behind him as well. The boy did not looked perturbed though and just sat looking at him with an expectant expression. He patiently waited for Zechs to regain his composure.

Y... you? How are you going to accomplish that? You're nothing more then a whore! Duo suddenly looked surprised.

Oh, my mistake. I should have introduced myself. With that, Duo lent forward in his seat so he was mere inches from Zech's face. You can call me Shinigami. And then, before Zechs could even blink, Duo had set himself back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table and placing one of his guns flat on the table. So. Are you ready to talk business now? And I'd like to say, I hope your boys aren't thinking of pulling any stupid shit, cuz I'm _really_ not in the mood. He said easily, but with a definite note of warning in his voice. 

Zechs stared at him, his gaze flickering around the room to both his own men and those that had arrived with the boy. The blonde's mind was already ticking over. If this kid was who he claimed to be, this could work out very, very nicely for Zechs. Taking out such a major player in Sanq could bring him up in the world fast. He smirked inwardly. Eight of them, near on thirty of his – oh yes, this could be _very_ nice.

What do you suggest Shinigami? Duo quirked an eyebrow at the tone use on his name, but shrugged it off.

I do believe I already gave you your options. Which one shall it be? Out of the corner of Zech's eye, he could see a man casually sliding up behind him, his hand conspicuously on his gun. In one smooth movement, he scooped his gun of the table and swung it around to point directly at the man. He turned his head casually after his arm, casting an exasperated look at the guy, who seemed more then a little startled.

What? Just because _you're_ deaf doesn't mean _I'm blind. (1) Really Zechs, keep a hold of your men, would you? Duo said, turning back to the blonde, and coming face to face with the barrel of a gun._

Oh no, I rather think he's got the right idea. With these words, the whole room seemed to explode. Duo launched himself from his chair before Zechs had a chance to actually fire, knocking over the table and chair as he went. The blonde followed his figure with the gun, but had no more opportunity to shoot as Duo rolled up and crouched behind a couch that had been overturned by Otto. 

Wufei and Trowa, meanwhile, were busy attracting the attention of the Fang members in the room, already having taken down one each, they too ran for cover. Hilde had ducked around the door, bracing herself on the other side and checking the seemingly empty room beyond. However, this was soon to change as the front door burst open, and men came running in to see what the commotion was. Swearing, Hilde got up and ran, heading towards the only other door available and into another room. It wasn't long before Tyler came after her. The two proceeded to take care of the men coming through the front door.

Quatre had also disappeared behind a couch at the first shot, and was now bobbing up and down from his cover, exchanging bullets with a man in the doorframe opposite him. Trowa tumbled in beside him, and the smaller boy spared him a moment for a small smile before popping back up and finally hitting the Fang member, shooting him through the leg so that he went down. Without talk, Quatre and Trowa both peeked out from behind the couch and surveyed the scene. As they were watching, they saw Zechs run from the room, pinging shots rocketing off the wall behind him as others took the opportunity to fire. However, he disappeared safely though a door, unscathed. Next thing, Duo was up and after him, moving very fast and low, careful not to be hit by the bullets sent after him. 

Duo ran down the halls, intent on either catching the man or finding where the arrogant SOB was keeping Heero. Peering carefully around a sharp corner, he checked to see if there were any wandering enemies around before stepping out and moving quickly down that corridor too. Just as he was nearing the end, two others stepped around another corner. Guns were pointed before recognition crept in, and Duo found himself looking at Wufei and a bleeding Keith. 

Are you hit? Was the first thing out of his mouth, violet eyes sliding dismissively from the Wing member to his comrade. Keith shook his head, however still held a bleeding shoulder with his other hand. 

Got careless, but it's only a graze. I'm fine. Duo nodded, accepting his word. 

See if you can get back to the main room, hopefully they should be finishing up by now. He directed, and Keith nodded in acknowledgment, immediately backtracking the way he came. Wu-man, you up for some cat and mouse? He said, turning to the Chinese youth with a feral grin. Wufei looked more then a little irritated, but refrained from commenting, rather nodding curtly. Well then, I think we should set a little mouse trap. What's back that way?

Zechs was a little out of breath. Dammit, he did _not_ like being chased around in his _own_ goddamn house! The little slut lived up to the stories, but that did not mean Zechs had given up on the situation. He still had the knowledge of the floor plan, and he was sure all of his men would not be taken out by such a meagre force. He re-loaded his gun as he squatted (2) in a hallway, carefully keeping an ear out for anyone approaching. Plotting silently in his head, he looked up from his gun to find a silver barrel staring him right in the eye.

Well hello Mr Mouse. So glad you could make it to the party. Came a sing-songy voice, and Zech's eyes trailed upwards to see an infuriating grin and bright violet eyes. His hand automatically slid around the handle of his own gun, but Duo just tisked, wiggling the silver piece in his face.

Na-uh-uh. Drop the gun Zechsy. When the blonde refused to comply, there was click from his other side, and, looking over, he was faced with another barrel, held by a less-then-amused Wufei.

Drop it. Wufei ordered, and with a sigh, Zechs conceded defeat and dropped the weapon. 

Good boy! D'ya have any treats, Wu-man? I think he deserves a doggie biscuit. Zechs gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to just deck the annoying kid in front of him. Bested by a fucking whore! Now, get up, and we're going to check on how the little tussle in your study is going. Then, my friend, _you_ are going to tell us where you've hidden Hee-chan away. Comprede? Duo asked, wiggling his gun around in a vaguely threatening manner which may have also been hyper activity. Wufei briefly entertained the second idea, but thought that even Duo wouldn't be so stupid in the situation. 

Zechs finally responded and climbed slowly to his feet, none to happy at having to obey orders that weren't his own. They marched him back along the corridors, occasionally demanding directions from him.

The study, if it could be called that, was in a mess. The couches were shot basically to pieces, the nice wooden furniture had new patterns in them and various bits of debris littered the ground. Standing in the middle were Hilde, Tyler and Otto, keeping an eye on four men who were kneeling on the ground before them. Quatre was checking on some other body sprawled out on the ground, looking somewhat glum. Trowa was wrapping Keith's arm in some sort of scrap material, but other then that, there seemed to be no injuries among them. The trio walked into the room, and Duo smiled expansively at them all.

Good work guys. Now, we just need to collect our dues, and we'll be on our way. He said cheerfully. He was about to speak again when a gunshot resounded through the room, making them all instinctively duck and turn towards the sound.

Quatre had looked up from his rounds checking for pulses when Duo had arrived, taking a couple of steps forward when a man he had been approaching managed to prop himself up slightly and take woozy aim with a nearby gun. A second later, Quatre's legs buckled under him as sharp pain soared up his left leg. 

Duo yelped, immediately running to his friend, leaving Wufei to hold Zechs, who was smirking to himself. Taking quick aim, the long-haired boy sent two shots flying, hitting the man straight between the eyes and just further up on his forehead. The man slumped forward, blood pooling under him. Next moment Duo was beside the small blonde, pulling up his pant leg and examining the wound. He sighed in relief upon seeing a clean entry and exit, through the muscle only. Seconds later, Trowa was kneeling there too, his face showing signs of being shocked and a little afraid. 

Don't worry T-man. He's fine. Go rip up a t-shirt and get me some cloth to bind this thing. He directed, and Trowa quickly moved to comply. Shooting immeasurably dirty looks at the already-dead gunman, Duo quickly wrapped Quatre's leg up, reassuring the boy as he went and trying to keep from letting the shock set in. Once the leg was bandaged, Duo scooped the boy up in his arms and returned to the group, his eyes no longer cheerful. 

Otto. You're taking Keith and Cat back – pronto. You can take Tyler as well I think. He directed, handing the boy over to the larger man, who cradled him carefully. The blonde smiled woozily up at Otto, who smiled reassuringly in response before leaving the building, Keith in tow and Tyler trailing behind somewhat reluctantly. Hilde, you and Tro watch these boys and Zechsy. Call ahead and tell Sally that those four are on their way. Wu – you're with me. Wufei nudged Zechs forward into the group of his kneeling comrades, still looking murderous as he knelt as well. Duo then hunkered down beside him, and Zechs suddenly realised why he was called Shinigami – and that he may have actually done something really stupid by messing with him.

Now. Where. Is. Heero? The black light which swirled around in Duo's large eyes, and the absolutely cold voice made Zechs gulp.

Up stairs. The top level. Along the corridor to the right and the second door on the left. He rushed out. Duo nodded.

Is there anyone else up there? Wufei suddenly asked, and Zechs looked up at him, hesitating for a moment before nodding. 

How many? Zech's eyes shifted back to the brunette and he swallowed again.

Only one my-my sister Relena. The light faded from Duo's eyes just as suddenly as it had appeared, and he looked down at Zechs in puzzlement.

Your sister? You'd leave your sister alone in a room with your enemy? He asked incredulously.

She liked him. He's restrained so that she can play with him she's not one to give up when she wants something, and she wanted Yuy. Zechs said.

How old is she?

Duo shook his head and stood up, heading towards the door and motioning Wufei to follow.

Y..you're not going to hurt her, are you? Zechs suddenly asked, obviously torn between pride and concern over his family. Duo turned back to look at him.

I'm not a total sadist Merquise. If she behaves, your lil' sis will be fine. And then he was gone.

The two headed up the stairs, following Zech's directions until they reached the door. After shooting a glance at each other, Wufei nodded and pulled his gun out, ready to fire if Zechs had been lying. Duo reached forward and opened the door.

The first thing that reached either boy's brain was pink'. Sickly horrid melting-ice-cream _pink_. Everywhere. The room was painted pink with all sorts of horrid pink stuffed toys around. However, on the other side of the room was Heero, strapped into a white chair with so many ties even Houdini would not be able to get out of it. And sitting on a pink chair opposite him was a young girl with wheat blond hair and what Duo labelled as a horrible outfit. She looked over at them with a little surprise when the door opened, then smiled stupidly.

Hello! Have you come to play with me? My brooother always sends me nice toys to plllaaay with. Look Heero! Some more frieeeends!" she cooed, and Heero glared at her. Both Duo and Wufei had to fight the urge to step away from the girl, and rather walked inside. As they got closer, Wufei was able to see the girl's eyes more clearly, and noted the size of her pupils.

She's high. He stated with some surprise. Duo snorted.

I think she's more then high more like a picnic basket short of a picnic. They studied her for a minute more while she continued to sway back and forth in her chair and natter happily, before Heero emitted a set of annoyed sounding mmmphs' from behind his gag, and they returned to the task at hand. Sorry sweetheart, but we've gotta take Heero away now.  
She suddenly stopped looking sweet and happy, rather glaring fiercely at them. She repeated. Heero's _mine. Ani(3) gave him too me! He __loves me! She screeched, and this time Wufei did step backwards, hands hovering near his ears should the girl speak again. _

'fraid not Princess. He's gotta go home now. I'm sure he had fun playing with you while he was here though. Duo told her, fighting back a laugh. Heero gave out another indignant mmph!', and Duo turned to unlash him. Relena suddenly pushed herself out of the chair and lunged, somewhat unsteadily, for Duo. Wufei stepped in and pushed her back down though, getting a few scratches for the effort.

Stupid ONNA! Kisama! He exclaimed, wrenching his arm out of her grasp. She bared her teeth at him, and he gave her a disgusted glance, trying to wipe his arm off while not touching any of the pink things around him. Duo made quick work of ties and then pulled off Heero's gag.

What are you _doing_ here? The Japanese boy hissed, after spitting out the cloth taste in his mouth. Duo pretended to look offended, and clutched at his heart.

Oh, you wound me Hee-chan, you really do! I'm here to save you, silly. It's certainly not for the pleasure of Princess' company. Wufei rolled his eyes.

Can we go now? This room he trailed off, not knowing how to put into words the pinkness of it all. Duo nodded.

Yeah, my thoughts exactly Wu-man. But before they could leave, Relena launched herself at them again, and they ended up having to delay their exit long enough to tie her up and gag her in the same manner Heero had been when they had arrived. Smirking slightly at the sight of her, they left and headed back downstairs.

Heero was more then a little surprised to see the carnage in the room he was lead too. Of course he had heard gunshots, but that could mean any number of things. And then there were the a person he didn't know standing beside Trowa and watching the men on the ground, among which Zechs was present. 

what happened? He asked slowly, even as Duo left them standing to talk to the dark-haired girl beside Trowa. Wufei snorted.

Talk to your boy-toy. I'm sure he'd _love to explain it to you. Heero raised an eyebrow at the Chinese boy for his comment, but Wufei did not say anything more, rather joining the others. Heero came up behind him._

Are you all right? Trowa asked him, eye scanning for injury.

Came the curt reply. Heero's attention was already on Duo, who had brought Zechs to his feet and was now talking to him.

See now – if you'd just given me what I came here for, we could have avoided this whole situation! He scolded the taller man, who just looked at him incredulously. We're going to leave now and no, I'm not going to kill you. But I suggest you lay off trying to come under Wing, because you'll earn yourself a whole lot more enemies. People in high places, you know? It's up to you but now you know the consequences. So you leave them alone, and we leave you alone, see? Works out very neatly. Duo said, before turning and walking away. After a couple of strides however, he paused and turned back. I almost forgot. He then pulled out a gun and shot Zechs once in the leg, sending the blonde man crashing. Nothing personal or anything. We just don't need you running out as we're leaving trying to shoot people, you understand? He said casually, before walking back over to Heero and kissing him soundly. Despite his confusion and the many questions flooding his braid, Heero could not help but return the kiss, and went unprotesting as Duo lead all of them from the building. 

However, once the five of them had settled into the remaining car, he turned to a sheepish looking Duo and pinned him with a questioning stare.

_You have some explaining to do._

1) Did everyone get that? *blinks owlishly*

2) I hate that word it just sounds so dirty and crude. Lol anyhows.

3) Brother


	5. Lessons Learnt

Don't Slight Shinigami  
By KCgal 

Disclaimer: *takes deep breath* Blablablablablabladon'towndon'tsueblablabla  
Warnings: Dirty dancing? Lol. Nothing major in this one that hasn't happened before.  
Pairings: 1x2, slight 3+4  
Authors Note: There are lemons in this story – but if you want to read them, you'll have to visit this story at another location (But please take the time to review!):  
Media Miner -   
Sweetly Sour – 

Yes, Solodarity is spelt like that for a reason, and a fairly obvious one I should say. Oh, one cameo, because I couldn't think of anyone at the time :P. *flashes V-sign* Hope you like! It's finally DONE! And... I'm eternally sorry that I coped out on the lemon at the end. It was going to happen, but it didn't, because I've totally decided I suck at lemons. I tried, but it was crap, so I got rid of it. sorry. x_X  
Thankyou shouts to: All the fabo readers and reviewers (especially those on MMO, because nobody seems to review there *sweatdrop*) – I decided it might be annoying if I go through you all again, but you know who you are! Thanks for the support, even through these massive non-update periods you guys rule! Thanks particularly to Shadowess, Sonny and Nitid who have got my DSS posted/listed, and to Joe Marley & BombayKoneko who harassed me to get this part up. You did help. ;)

**_4: Lessons Learnt_** **__**

Anoooo Heero, don't get huffy! Honest, I didn't lie once! You just assumed. And I _was in the profession' once. Stop scowling at me! Duo whined, looking petulant. Heero just __looked at him. It was all a little surreal for the Japanese pilot, who was still trying to process that the pretty little boy that he'd been playing with for the last month and a half was one of the most powerful entities on the down-side. It was a hard, to say the least, to associate the wild, dangerous man that Wufei described to him with the person sitting next to him and giving him puppy-dog looks. And it wasn't helping that his chest was doing summersaults and yelling that this information meant shit-all to him, and that he was still Duo no matter what._

Where are you taking us onna? Wufei suddenly said into the silence, shooting distrusting looks at Hilde, who was currently driving. 

Solodarity, I'm assuming? The dark-haired girl told him, cocking an inquiring eyebrow at Duo in the rear-view mirror. Duo just nodded.

A club? Why the fuck are we going to a _club_? Wufei spluttered. Duo rolled his eyes.

Hey! It's not just a _club'! You've __obviously never been there. He protested. Anyway, we're going there so I can check up on Cat, and I'm thinking you might like to know a little more about me.  
You're taking us to your base? Trowa asked, a little incredulous._

Duo said, waving a hand dismissively. You guys owe a life-debt anyway. And beside, who said that Sol's is our base? Hmmm? He waggled a finger at them. It's one of our places, sure, but I'll be wanting a bit more of a formal agreement before I waltz you guys into my base. I'm not a _complete_ idiot, you know. 

Shin, we're almost there. Hilde said, cutting over Wufei, who was about to set off into another rant. He glared at her, but she just smirked. The car turned into a large (and quite full) car park and then down the little lane at the end to the front door, which was lit with no more then a couple of street lights. There were, however, a mass of people waiting in guide-lines to get past the two huge men stationed at the door, and another younger man who was obviously choosing who was admitted and who was turned away. A heavy beat could be easily heard coming from the building, only slightly muted. Hilde finally shut off the engine just meters from the door, and Duo was out before anyone else could move. He walked up the side of the teeming line and waved cheerily at the three men. 

One of the bouncers called, unclipping the barrier to let him through.

Welcome back! The other said, and the third man offered a smile, before going back to his job.

Hey Denny! How's the missus? She pop the kid yet? Duo asked the first man, who smiled widely.

Yep! I'm a father. We called him Jason was Suzi's pa's name, y'know? Denny enthused. Duo clapped him on the shoulder.

That's great! You come by the office at the end of the night, all right? I've got something for you. Duo told him, and Denny nodded. The second bouncer tapped Duo on the shoulder and gestured back behind them.

These people with you boss? He asked, pointing to Heero, Trowa and Wufei, who were standing and looking around at the crowd from beside the ropes.

Oh yeah and see you get em put on the list, too, kay? They're free to come and go. Denny nodded, and the other man went to let them in. Hilde came at the end, before disappearing quickly inside. Duo just motioned them to follow, and pushed open the door. 

Welcome, my friends, to Solodarity. 

Heero's first impression of the place was that it was large. Very large. The main floor was on the first level, lit by vibrant roaming, flashing lights, highlighting spots of writing bodies. Nearby the entrance, where they were standing was a fluro-lit bar, where a number of extravagantly dressed people were serving their customers. A little further on were a few tables, surrounded by bar stools, and a number of large couches. Scattered around the dance floor area were raised daises, each holding a couple of dancers each, while a larger dais on one side of the room housed the DJ and a few more dancers. The main thing that drew his eye however was the massive hulking form which stood against the far wall, spanning the entire four levels of the club. 

His eyes widened slightly as he recognised it for what it was – a Gundam. The ancient robot, obviously a husk that someone had cleaned up very well, seemed to be now doubling as a centrepiece and dance floor, with people dancing on its outstretched hands, the cock-pit entrance, and every other available flat surface. The roaming lights flashed off the metal of the machine and the sparkling bodies of the dancers, making it seem like the Gudam was almost alive. 

She's a beauty, ain't she?! Duo exclaimed, and Heero turned to see the braided one standing beside him, voice raised to be heard over the music. We call her Deathscythe Hell. He grinned manically, before moving off into the crowd. Heero followed, having a hard time moving through the mass of people, whereas Duo seemed to just glide through easily, the people parting like a wave in front of him and then falling back equally quickly. He was aware of Wufei behind him, obviously having the same trouble, as he heard brief flashes of Wufei's unique selection of expletives, even over the music. He assumed Trowa was following too, although the tall boy was his usual silent self.

It took Heero a moment to realise that Duo was actually only making his way to the bar, much to the Japanese boy's annoyance. Duo's answers in the car had been less then satisfactory, and in his slightly befuddled mind frame, he hadn't been able to ask the right questions anyway. What Heero wanted right now was somewhere to sit down and seriously chew out the other boy until he felt happy with the situation again. Right now, he felt like things were spinning had spun, out of his control. Heero liked control. But he liked _himself being in control. Not his suddenly not-so-innocent-and-unassuming-as-he-first-looked little pet. _

Scowling thoroughly at this train of thought, Heero nearly didn't notice in time that Duo had stopped, and that a young woman had appeared in front of them. Wufei managed to stop himself running into Heero in a rather undignified manner, and came to stand beside his friend, glaring at both Duo and the newcomer. Trowa stood on the other side, face unreadable.

Giving the woman a customary once-over, Heero could tell she was more then just a normal clubber out for a good time. She had that sort of authorative stance that came with the ability to handle oneself, and it seemed she was here to make a report.

Ah! Sally. Just who I was looking for. Duo said cheerfully, not sounding surprised by her sudden appearance at all. Beside him, Heero heard distinct huffy mutterings about another onna' from Wufei, which were tuned out immediately. So how's my little bro? Duo continued. Trowa perked up at the mention of what was obviously Quatre, immediately putting his whole attention on the woman. Sally eyed the three boys briefly before turning back to Duo and answering.

He should be fine. Nothing serious, fairly clean wound. He'll need to keep off it for some time, and get some good rest so that his body can recover the blood lost. She said seriously. Duo nodded gratefully.

Thank God for that then. Although I think I'll have to have a little talk with our Q-man about that soft-streak of his Duo said, half to himself. Sally tutted, but smiled.

You know that's his charm Duo. The braided boy laughed at that, nodding in acquiesce.

Mm-hmm. It's not like I could stop him anyway. 

Wufei had been gazing at Sally through their entire conversation with narrowed eyes. 

You entrust your medical needs to this this woman? He finally said, casting a contemptuous look on Sally, then Duo. Heero rolled his eyes slightly at his friend's predictability and rather large chauvinist streak. 

Oh shut up Fei-kins. Sal's the best out there! Aint that right old girl? Duo rebuked, slapping her on the back easily. Sally swayed slightly, but remained firm in her stance, and giving Wufei her own contemptuous glance. The young man bristled, his face reddening at the implied insult, and for once not even registering the mangle that Duo had made of his name, so occupied with this _female _as he was. 

And you, mister Sally began, waiting expectantly for someone to introduce the impertinent youth to her. 

Chang. Chang Wufei. Wufei supplied, his voice hard.

So you, Chang Wufei, think that just because I am female I cannot handle the job I'm given? She said, eyes daring him to respond. 

It's not a woman's _place to.._

What, you think I should be barefoot and in the kitchen, is that it? Hhmmm? She interrupted him. Duo threw his hands in the air, turning away from the arguing pair to look at Heero and Trowa.

I give up. When a rock meets an unmovable force honestly. Tro – if you can manage to pry those two apart for any length of time, Sal can take you up to see Cat. He winked slyly. Cuz I _know that's what you're here for. And I have a feeling Hee-chan and I still have a fair amount of catching up to do. Heero gave him a glare, which Duo rolled his eyes at. C'mon then sour-puss._

Duo took off again, heading down the length of the bar where it was slightly easier to move around. They were just passing the end corner of the bar, when a man looked at Duo in passing, then did a double take and stood up, catching both Heero's and Duo's attention.

Duo exclaimed with a grin.

Ahh! Duo. Finally back again. And you've brought your toy-boyI was wondering what you were doing in that club back there. The tall red-head said with an easy grin. He knocked fists with Duo, before pulling the smaller boy into a hug. He better have taken good care of you. The man said, giving Heero a long look. Heero suddenly realised where he recognized the man from. The guy had approached Duo and he in a club a few weeks ago, looking more then slightly menacing, making overtones at Duo before eventually disappearing. He glared at the red-head, who was just releasing the grinning Duo.

Lay off im Gene. Although I'm _touched_ at your concern. Although the tone was sarcastic, Heero could detect definite thanks underlying the words. Gene winked at the both of them.

Gotta look after my own interests, ne? He said laughingly and clapped Duo on the back. So, you gonna introduce me or what? Duo rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bar top.

Gene, this is Heero, as you damn well already know. He snorted out derisively, before looking at Heero and nodding at Gene. This is Gene Starwind. He's head up in the Outlaws. Old time ally of the Scythes. Gene extended a hand easily, and Heero only hesitated a moment before taking it. He had a firm grip and a dry hand, pulling Heero forward slightly to speak in a lowered voice.

Sorry bout that time just had to make sure the kid hadn't dug himself a hole that he couldn't get outta. Gene said, almost conspiritavely. 

Hey! I resent that. Duo pouted. Gene let go of his hand and stepped back again, and Heero looked him over again as the other two men began to talk animatedly. The Outlaws. Yes. They too were a well-known group, partly due to their public alliance with Scythes, which added considerably to their own rightly-won fame. Heero was pulled from his mental data-banks as Duo farewelled Gene cheerfully and plunged back into the crowd, leaving Heero to either quickly follow or loose the boy completely in the crowd. With no more then a perfunctory nod in Gene's general direction, he dove after the flickering braid.

The pair of them wove their way through the crowd, and a never-ending steam of people seemed to mill around them. Heero pondered the thought that Duo was just walking them around so he could meet and greet all of the people who were in his club. At one point, the braided man grabbed what seemed to be a random girl, twirling her around and doing a few flashy moves as she laughed and clung to him. Heero stood, watching and feeling oddly misplaced while being jostled by the multiple of writhing bodies around them.

God, I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again! The girl said, her face rosy.

Ah Cathy, you knew I'd be back! Just took some time.  
I missed you! She wailed playfully, and he pinched her cheek.

You know I was pining for you too sweetie, but I'm here to stay now! Laughing, she hugged him again.

Come round when you have some time, okay? Triton would love to see you again(1). Releasing her, Duo nodded.

Sure thing sweetie. You take care now! He told her, before simply moving off again. They somehow arrived at some stairs, and Heero was lead upwards through heat and noise and sweaty bodies until they abruptly came to a staircase with no-one on it. Following as Duo climbed up them, Heero realised that there was a fourth level, on only one side of the club, closed off in darkness so that it became invisible from below. The one entrance to the level was at the end of the staircase they were on, and Duo fished out the key from seemingly nowhere to unlock the sturdy looking door.

The first thing Heero noticed about the room the door led to was that it seemed to block out the extreme noise generated from the club, and once the door was shut, it was almost eerily quiet after having been amongst such loudness for a period of time. 

You want a drink or something? Duo offered as they entered the room, motioning over to the cabinets along one side of the wall that obviously housed a large collection of alcohol. Heero merely shook his head slightly in return. Duo sighed and shrugged.

No, I suppose not. Take a seat. The long-haired boy said, ignoring the plush armchairs in the center of the room, and the almost comically cliché high-back swizzle chair seated behind a mahogany desk. There weren't any other token study complements, as there had been in Zechs' place, the rest of the area taken up by a rather nice billiards table. The wall opposite the cabinets was made up of large glass panels set in steel, looking out into the club, obviously tinted on the other side as part of this room's concealment. Where the glass left off into neat plaster were several islands, to which Duo promptly approached and sat on. He turned his back on the silent scene below, and waited somewhat resignedly for Heero's demands.

Was Heero's simple directive as he selected a chair and settled into it.

About what exactly? You know the basics now, so what? Gimmie a clue here Heero. 

You said you had been a whore. Duo blinked. That really wasn't the thing he'd imagined would be foremost in Heero's mind. However, if that's what he wanted to hear Heero's coldly expectant look prompted him to elaborate on the statement. 

Yah. Before Solo. Since I was 10. Gotta eat somehow, right? People are too wary around here to get very far with pick-pocketin'. Solo saved me. He picked me up one night, and I became a kept boy. Just like with you there was never any money between us. I loved im, and I think he mighta loved me too. Duo sighed sadly. Then, somewhere along the line I went from being his fuck-toy' to lover' and then, in the end, his second. That's where I got my name from Solo's Duo, y'know? I used ta be just Kid', or whatever the johns wanted to call me. But then, I got a name, and a home, and friends. And then Solo had to go and get himself killed. Fuck. I think that was the worst day of my whole life. This place, Duo paused and looked out the window down to the writhing bodies and flashing lights. this place was totalled in the fight. Nearly killed _me_, loosing both him and Dexy. That's what Sol used to be called before – The Dex'. He made it for me, because I love to dance. That, and we needed someplace. We were just getting a name for ourselves, so we had a certain image to project and Dexy was born.

And you rebuilt it.

Yeah. It wasn't even a decision, just something that needed doin'. There was silence for some moments, and Duo continued to stare down at the writhing mass below them. Finally, Heero moved restlessly, and spoke again.

Why you? Duo snorted, turning around to face Heero and grinning briefly.

Hell if I know. I was a fuckin' wreck after Solo canned it. Wouldn't have known if the world had bloody exploded under me I just assumed it would go to Walker. He was Solo's real second. But Hilde comes to me, and she just tells me that they'd taken a vote, and they wanted me. Me! Fuck, I can tell you, I didn't know what was going on. I mighta been good with my knives, and quick with a gun, but I was still the youngest guy in the group. But that's what they wanted, and they got it. He paused, looking contemplative. Walker left after that. Not that I blame the guy, and there's no real animosity between us or nothing. We just stay away from each other, you know? 

Walker. You mean the Leos' Walker. Heero half stated, a little surprised. Duo did indeed have connections. While not large, the Leos were a quite well known group that operated on the other side of the S-boundry, near top-side. The braided boy nodded.

One and the same. So, what else do you wanna know? He asked. Heero looked at him, considering the beautiful youth and rolling the question he'd been wanting to ask all night around in his head. 

Shinigami was leading the Scythes well before I found you. What were you doing that night? He finally asked, and Duo smiled slightly. This was more along the lines of the expected.

Aa. I was wondering when you'd get around to that one. He said, getting up from his perch and moving back into the room to flop into one of the chairs opposite Heero, slinging one long leg over the armrest. Heero merely raised an eyebrow, waiting. It took months to get everything organised once I got Duo made little quotation marks in the air with his fingers as he said the word, rolling his eyes. And all through it, Solo was lurking at the back of my head. I managed to get us back on our feet, get Solodarity fixed up and even to build a little bit of a rep for myself, and for the Scythes. Heero snorted, refraining from commenting on Duo's gross under-exaggeration of his little rep'. Duo glared at him playfully, but continued. I didn't have time to really deal, yanno? Solo was like, the centre of my universe for a long time. While I could focus on the Scythes, I could stave it off, but when things started to settle, I was left with all this stuff. I called Hilde up, told her I was going to disappear for a couple of weeks, that I'd tell her as soon as I knew where I'd be staying.

I wanted to remember him, so I went back to the place where we'd first met. The docks, where you picked me up. Christ, that must be my lucky spot or something. But I wasn't planning on picking anyone up that night just reminiscing. It's easier to reminiss when everybody thinks you're a no-one, that's why I was done up like a doll looking for tricks. But then you stopped, with your gorgeous eyes and sexy smirk, and I thought what the hell'. So I went with you. And I'm glad I did. There was another pause.

I guess my question is – what next? Duo said, his voice neutral. The options were obvious, and he didn't bother stating them. He was leaving the decision up to Heero. With more time to put thought into the matter, Duo had obviously come to the decision that it was worth it (whatever it' was), and they could manage to make a feasible agreement between them 

Heero nodded to himself, studying the boy flung hap-hazardly over the chair before him. A boy he'd thought he'd known the extent of, only hours before hand. But Duo had always been too different to be just a pet, and he should have known that his attention would never have been kept if Duo was exactly what he seemed to be. So the question was, now, whether this newly revealed version was worth the trouble that would undoubtedly come with his newly revealed position.

Tactically, this was basically a no-brainer. An alliance – hell, even a favourable association with such a big player as the Scythes would bring Wing up to the next level, something the group had been looking to achieve for a while now. 

The other important factor in the decision took far more consideration however. At face value, that too seemed an easy decision. Duo had impressed the fact that he didn't – hadn't – lied in his time with Heero. Which meant that the affection that had grown between them was genuine. And that Duo did not have the usual prerogative of a pet with Heero and yet still remained with his group meant that he did it for a personal reason – especially considering he'd stayed longer then the originally planed vacation'.

Duo was gorgeous, both inside and out, and Heero was still sure that he was the best pet he'd ever had. And even if he wouldn't be a pet' anymore, Heero wanted him around. There was still that little part of him that was jumping up and down in his mind, yelling that he didn't just _want_ him around anymore, it had become a matter of _need, and that it wasn't just a short-termed thing. The problem was, however, if they did continue their involvement, hazarded the rocky area of a relationship where one person could not be tossed away easily, and things went too piss between them, all hell would fly. It was risky, the odds were horrible and the stakes quite high. Heero smirked. He liked risky._

In the end, he told himself in the back of his head, it was simple. Duo – with the added bonus of the Scythes – was worth it. And the little voice whispered (it had calmed since the decision had surfaced) that he was worth everything. 

These thoughts made his smirk fall into a brief, genuine smile, something that Duo had been watching, waiting, for. In return, he rendered one of his own, a flush of relief that he tried his best to ignore rushing over him. 

How long will the papers take? Heero asked, his lips still slightly quirked at the edges. A cheeky spark had lit Duo's eyes as he constructed his reply.

Oh, I'm sure we can have a consummate deal in a couple of days. 

really? That long. I was hoping we might _consummate _it now. Duo's eyes twinkled again, his face falling into a seductive leer and the heavy-lidded, bedroom-eyed gaze he fixed Heero with sent a jolt straight to Heero's groin. The body that had been all authority and business since he'd burst through the doors of Relena's sickening apartment had disappeared again, being replaced by the sinuous, cheeky and more then welcome countenance of Duo-the-pet, and the longhaired boy rose and swayed the few steps between them. He lent down, pink tongue flickering out to take a long lick down the line of Heero's jaw, briefly dipping into his ear before husky words were whispered, Duo's lips brushing against his ear he was so close.

I'm sure that can be arranged"

And when they had collapsed, spent, in a mess of sweaty but sated limbs, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, snuggling his head under the other boy's chin and began to purr.

~Owari~

1) Triton is not the same person as Trowa here, k? So don't worry, he's not some strange split-personality. 

**_aside note_** – I really wanted to work it in somewhere about Duo's bike, but it never eventuated. But I'm going to tell it to you anyway, because I like it. _ Duo's motorbike is called Deathscythe (Aren't I original?!), and is made from the parts of the original Gundam that was in Dex and got trashed in the fight. That's why the second Gundam is Deathscythe Hell. :)


End file.
